Talk:Dyson Frost's wall
Nice work!!! Wow, guys, I just saw the whole reconstruction of Frost's wall, and it's stunning! Me myself was working on a kind of same thing, it's only my recent exams that stopped me. Anyway; who can we say thanks to, for this great work? Who is the creator? Chaser.David 10:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Egad! Talk about convoluted... This wall — this thing! — is a nightmare to document. :/ —WikiaCitizen (reply) 11:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but somehow guys managed to deal with Benford's one --Глючарина 11:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but Frost's wall is more complicated and far larger than Benford's. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 12:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Naw, it's just that on Frost's wall the connections actually seem to make some sense ;) —ff 12:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Most likely some more the half of text will never be seen again, because this was possibilities which never happen. Important things will be reminded later in flashbacks, like Mark flashes back to his flashforward every time when he finds new clue ::::--Глючарина 12:08, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Great work guys!- Bryan 14:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my god... how did you extract all that information out? I couldn't make out much at all, was gonna look for a high resolution version of the episode. Guess you already did. Lying 20:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow I see now, someone has already did what I intended to do - the reconstruction of Frost's wall :D Although, I invested a lot of time into screencaping out all littlest details from the wall in HD quality, that means I have a ton of pictures of it. If someone would take the time and would complete the article with pictures too, I'm happy to help, just throw an email af chaser.david{at}gmail{dot}com. ::P.s.: Anyone noticed that "The End date" at the top of the wall is all along December 12 2012, and they changed it to 2016 after the whole thing was washed away? Just watch closely again. (One can tell this by the fact, that when Mark remembers back and they show the date in the middle, the Hebrew characters are drawn with white chalk. It can be clearly seen that those letters were jotted with yellow chalks on the original version.) - Chaser.David 23:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hebrew characters Went to Google Translator. Apparently, they mean "again." [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Robert J. Sawyer Why are we showing the author of the book as an in-universe data element?-- 13:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :We're not showing any such thing. Linking "Sawyer" in "Sawyer Court" to "Robert J. Sawyer" does not imply Robert J. Sawyer is in-universe; all we're doing is letting readers know the significance of the word "Sawyer". If we leave the word de-linked, then we give the reader no information at all, which hides information from the reader because there's an obvious significance to the name Sawyer. If we get better information in a future episode, like some in-universe appearance of "Sawyer Court", then at that time we can write an article for "Sawyer Court" and link to it. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 18:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I see both sides to this issue. Linking it in the article implies that is what we believe the "Sawyer" is referencing. The link should almost be in a trivia section or something. - Bryan 19:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::The reference to Sawyer from Sawyer Court is trivia; placing the item in the main article makes is seem to be established fact, which we do NOT know it to be.-- 23:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I stuffed it into a footnote now. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 04:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Short Story Has anyone heard ofthe short story "The Garden of Forking Paths" by Jorge Luis Borges? Think there might be some connection? 17:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, see The Garden of Forking Paths#Cultural References, the entire short story may be read on the Web.-- 20:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC)